


Halloween Night

by renelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!SteveBucky, Police!Brock, platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: Brock menutup penghujung Oktober dengan biasa saja. Sampai ketika di depan pintu rumahnya muncul dua anak berkostum Captain America dan Winter Soldier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Captain America © Marvel. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materil dalam pembuatan fic.
> 
> saya kehabisan ide ngasih judul. jadinya receh begini /goleran.

Brock menutup penghujung Oktober dengan biasa saja. Niatnya sih begitu.

Halloween jatuh tepat pada hari ini. Memasuki bulan Oktober, hawa perayaan yang identik dengan hal-hal seram itu sudah mulai tampak. Banyak yang antusias menyiapkan aneka kostum—mulai dari yang keren sampai super nyeleneh—untuk dikenakan saat pesta kostum. Brock Rumlow tidak termasuk dalam golongan tersebut. Ia menolak tawaran pesta malam Halloween dari teman-temannya. Libur cuti dari tugas kepolisian tidak akan ia sia-siakan hanya untuk melihat orang-orang berbalut kostum konyol.

Cahaya biru dari televisi membasuh wajah Brock. Agenda malam ini berbelok menjadi maraton serial tv kriminal. Lampu ruang utama dimatikan agar dikira tidak ada orang rumah. Cara ini ditempuh supaya tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu meminta permen atau cokelat. Sembari rebahan di sofa, Brock menunggu pesanan pizza datang. Bel berdentang ketika film baru berjalan lima belas menit. Pizza-nya sudah tiba. Brock turun dari sofa, memakai sandal, dan menyambar selembar sepuluh dollar di atas kulkas.

_“TRICK OR TREAT!!”_

Telinga Brock disambut suara cempreng begitu pintu dibuka. Brock punya seratus satu alasan kenapa ia tidak suka anak-anak, yang kalau dijabarkan akan sepanjang daftar belanjaan Natal. Dan ini adalah salah satunya. Oh Tuhan, pada akhirnya Brock harus mendengar kalimat itu, walau ia telah mati-matian berusaha menghindari. Dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan (ralat: Brock memang banyak dosa).

Pandangan matanya beralih ke sudut yang lebih rendah. Bukan pengantar pizza yang datang. Ada dua anak kecil berkostum Captain American dan Winter Soldier menodongkan keranjang berbentuk labu yang separuh terisi aneka permen, jelly, dan cokelat. Brock memperkirakan usia mereka mungkin berkisar tujuh sampai sepuluh tahun. Mereka berdandan totalitas sampai ke aksesoris pendukung. Captain America lengkap dengan perisai dan Winter Soldier mengenakan wig panjang sebahu.

Mata biru keduanya yang awalnya berbinar-binar penuh harap, perlahan membelalak saat melihat penampilan Brock. Wajah ditumbuhi cambang, badan kekar, penampilan urakan, rambut tidak disisir, dan rokok yang terselip di antara celah bibir. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Brock saat ini memang terlihat lebih meyakinkan sebagai anggota gangster jalanan alih-alih polisi.

“Eh maaf. Kami salah rumah,” kata si Winter Soldier. Ia bersiap-siap kabur, namun ditahan temannya.

 _“Trick or treat!”_ Si Captain America tidak mau menyerah. Senyum tetap mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

Brock menghela napas panjang. Ini sepertinya akan berlangsung lama kalau dua cecunguk itu tidak segera disingkirkan. Tapi kemudian Brock ingat ia tidak punya stok cokelat. Makanan manis memang bukan seleranya.

“Aku tidak punya cokelat. Jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Ibumu pasti menunggu di rumah.” Brock berkata santai. Asap rokok yang diembuskan berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya menyatu dengan udara.

“Tidak masalah. Aku sudah dapat izin,” sahut Captain America.

“Aku juga,” timpal Winter Soldier.

Duh.

“Tapi aku tidak punya cokelat,” ulang Brock.

Raut muka mereka seketika menyendu. Pegangan pada keranjang dieratkan. Winter Soldier menatap ke dalam isi keranjang.

“Padahal kami telah berkeliling dari sore dan temanku ini tubuhnya lemah. Tapi baru dapat segini. Teman-teman kami yang lain keranjangnya sudah penuh,” ujar si Winter Soldier panjang lebar. Suaranya terdengar seperti mau menangis.

“Kami juga menyiapkan kostum ini dari jauh hari. Buatnya lama pula.” Kini giliran Captain America yang bercerita.

“Kuakui kostum kalian cukup keren.” Brock berusaha menghibur. Lama-lama jadi kasihan juga kalau terus diberondong dengan kisah pilu. Tiba-tiba Brock merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia.

“Trims.” Captain America tersenyum simpul. Tak lama berselang, ia terbatuk.

“Kau pasti masuk angin. Ayo kita pulang.” Winter Soldier nampak prihatin. Ia menggandeng Captain America. Dan bersiap pergi.

Sebelum mereka menjauh, Brock menghentikan langkah mereka. “Tunggu. Rasanya aku masih punya sesuatu.”

Brock masuk ke dalam. Di balik punggungnya, kedua anak itu nyengir lebar.

Kulkas pintu bawah dibuka. Hanya ada brownies sisa kemarin, beberapa botol bir, dan sekantung buah plum yang dibeli tadi pagi. Brock tidak biasa memasak untuk diri sendiri. Hampir setiap hari membali makanan di luar. Nasib bujangan. Brock meraih kantung berisi plum. Pintu kulkas bagian atas isinya tak kalah menyedihkan. Masih tertinggal satu cokelat Hershey sisa Valentine bulan Februari kemarin. Itu pun ada bekas gigitan. Yah yang penting ada. Brock memang tidak niat.

Dibungkusnya plum dan cokelat dalam plastik hitam lalu dibawa ke luar. Tatkala bertemu lagi dengan bocah-bocah itu, wajah mereka kembali berseri. Ke mana tampang anak kucing yang dibuang tadi? Brock mulai curiga jangan-jangan yang tadi mereka cuma mengarang cerita.

Brock berjongkok untuk menyelaraskan tinggi mereka.

“Siapa nama kalian?”

“Captain America.”

“Winter Soldier.”

“Maksudku nama asli.”

“Maaf, kami dilarang memperkenalkan diri kepada orang asing,” Captain America menyahut.

Brock menepuk jidat.

“Yah sudah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak akan memberikan _treat_ kepada orang asing.” Brock berpura-pura seperti akan beranjak.

“Steve.”

“Bucky.”

Mereka menjawab hampir bersamaan.

“Nah, Steve dan Bucky. Ini untuk kalian.” Brock menaruh kantung plastik ke masing-masing keranjang. “Dan katakan pada teman-teman kalian untuk tidak perlu datang ke rumah ini. Sepakat?”

“Sip!”

Brock berdiri kemudian bersandara pada tiang pintu. Steve dan Bucky saling bertatapan. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira dan memeluk keranjang erat.

“Terima kasih, Paman! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!”

Brock membalas dengan lambaian.

Mereka berbalik dan mengecek pemberian Brock sambil berjalan dengan tidak sabar.

“Kau dapat apa?” Tanya Bucky.

“Cokelat. Satu batang. Kau sendiri?”

Bucky membuka kemasan. “Umm… plum?” Alis tertekuk. “Yah, pelit.”

Mereka ngobrol sambil setengah berbisik. Tetapi masih cukup kencang untuk ditangkap pendengaran Brock.

“Heh kalian bilang apa?”

“Waaaa! Lariiii!”

Mereka menjerit diselingi tawa. Memacu kaki secepat mungkin sambil bergandengan tangan. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Brock terangkat. Mungkin setelah ini pandangannya terhadap anak-anak akan _sedikit_ berubah.

Mungkin.

.

.

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca :3


End file.
